Shaman King Funbari Onsen
by yuukifan001
Summary: Everything will be explained inside.  This story will have OCs, but will not affect the original pairings of Shaman King, so it's worth checking out if you like the original pairings.  Oh, and for those who like Manta, he will have a daughter in this fic.
1. ProlougeChapter 1: Wisdom is Bleak

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me, Yuuki with another story. I know that I never updated my other stories, but let's face it, they were crap -_-. Anyway, I just got interested in Shaman King again and started reading it for the third time, and when I get motivated this story comes out from my cranium. Unlike the other stories that I've read where they pair up their OCs with the canon characters, mine will be paired up with each other (OCxOC). The pairings will be left intact for all you fanatics out their that would probably rip my head off if I did mess with them. I mean, who would want to change the pairing of Ren/Jeanne? They made a very cute kid together so that's that, and curse the ones that dare change it! Sorry for my rambling, but now that you've taken your time in reading this, please enjoy the story ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King is owned by Hiroyuki Takei**

**Summary: This story follows the adventures of Hana, Anna III, and Saiki Oyamada, Manta's and Marion's daughter (yeah, I went there!), along with their friends and family. There will be hardships throughout the story, and secrets will be revealed, some more shocking than the previous ones. Mostly centered on the kids of the Canon cast. Sorry about this poor summary, but I'm still trying to develope a plot. **

**Chapter 1: Wisdom is Bleak **

_No one in this particular time will stop for a moment and appreciate the tranquility and simplicity of the natural gifts Mother Earth has presented to us…_

_A little girl, no more than five years of age, with cute little blonde pigtails tied in ribbons and wearing a pink summer dress with matching shoes skipped happily along the sidewalk, rattling the fence beside her with a stick she picked up from the ground._

_sakura sakura_

_noyama mo sato mo_

_mi-watasu kagiri_

_kasumi ka kumo ka_

_asahi ni niou_

_sakura sakura_

_hanazakari_

_The little girl's voice was dainty and sweet when she started to sing, just how a little girl's voice should sound. The only difference that was found in it was a tinge of sadness that only the most perceptive could detect. _

_sakura sakura_

_yayoi no sorawa_

_mi-watasu kagiri_

_kasumi ka kumo ka_

_nioi zo izuru_

_izaya izaya_

_mini yukan_

_As she was nearing the end of the song she stopped banging the fence, coming to the end of it and now facing the gates of Funbari Cemetery, her face filled with innocent curiosity as she grabbed the metal bars with her chubby fingers. "Daddy, how come there are people in there? I thought only the dead were allowed in there," she said in a fumbled manner, but still able to pass her message through with a cute demeanor as she turned her big green eyes to him._

"_What you are seeing now are not people, but ghosts of the ones that have already passed away," he answered simple and to the point, earning a big gasp from his little girl. On another note, if someone were to see them together right now, they wouldn't think the man of roughly 2'05'', with short blonde hair was her father. More likely they would confuse him as her brother if it weren't for the air of superiority and the business suit he was wearing._

"_Ne, just like Mosuke-san?" she answered with a smile on her face as she ran up to Manta and hugged him tightly. "That's right Saiki-chan, just like Mosuke," he reassured her as he took his daughter's hand and started walking onwards, away from the cemetery. _

_A feline companion rests quietly beside a tree, the pipe in his mouth shifting as he held a small smile in place._

"_sakura sakura_, _noyama mo sato mo…"_

The poor alarm clock didn't see it coming when it was suddenly smashed when it started its morning racket. The owner of said hand was now getting up in a slow manner, the teen's long blonde hair cascading over her face, obscuring any morning light from hitting her eyes.

"Saiki-chan! You wouldn't want to be late to your first day of school so get up already!"

"Baka tou-san," the teen muttered as she stood up and slowly made her way to the bathroom, where her clothes were already neatly folded in place, topped with a small jewelry box placed on a side table. She takes a quick shower since she had taken one last night, and dries herself before putting on her uniform, which consisted of a dark green light coat that was buttoned all the way up except for two buttons, a white short sleeved shirt with a red loose bow, and a skirt that didn't exceed the shortness limit.

The only thing that was different from the rest of the uniforms was not only that they were tailor-maid from the finest materials, but also the golden initials of her name on the cuffs of the jacket and skirt bottom, which she liked to do nothing better than unstitch them. The only thing that stopped her was who had stitched them on, and she proceeded to finish her looks with white stockings and black shoes.

When she finished she started climbing down the stairs while placing her long blonde hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon, and the silver pendant of a heart being crushed by a sledge hammer bouncing softly around her neck. "Ohayo tou-san," she said softly at the man who was already seated down and enjoying his newspaper with a cup of black coffee as she entered the dining room, quickly grabbing some toast and downing the orange juice before picking up her bag and a case and rushing out towards the door.

"Wait a minute," the man suddenly said and she stopped, turning around with a cool expression on her face. She watched as her father stood up and walked in front of her. Saiki just couldn't help but smirk at how small her dad was, looking more like if he was her younger brother than her dad. He motioned for her to come lower and she rolled her eyes as she did, giving him a light peck on the cheek as a farewell. "Anything else you would want me to do father?" she asked in an even voice as she straightened herself up.

_The hint of sadness was still there._

"Just do well in school and make lots of friends," he said with a childish demeanor as he grinned back at his daughter. She just nodded, a soft smile on her face, and finally stepped out, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Manta sighed as he went over to the dining room again, finishing his coffee and folding the paper while placing it inside his suitcase.

"Saiki-sama sure has grown to be a remarkable young woman," a voice said behind Manta, who just smiled and looked back at his old friend Mosuke. Since the day they first met he hadn't changed at all, which was probably because ghosts never age after they die. "That's true, but I worry that her attitude will push the other kids away. She is so much like her mother," he said as he made his way towards the door.

Before he went out though, he turned to his guardian ghost and gave him a wary smile. "At least Mari-chan wasn't here to hear that," he said nervously, now opening the door and walking out to the awaiting black car in front, closing the door after waving Mosuke goodbye. "Well, better get to work," the sword smith said with his own wary voice. "Saiki-sama won't be happy if I don't find the metals she assigned me for the projects," he muttered as the ghost too disappeared, leaving the estate lonely for the moment.

_A feline smile that reflects sadness and grief._

The young Oyamada, although brought up by a family filled with industrialization and competition, actually takes more pleasure on the simpler things in life, like nature and the flow of time that seemingly slows down for her when she stops to contemplate the peaceful beauty of the little nature that is left in Funbari.

So when her father had asked her if she wanted a lift to her school, she downright refused and gave him one of her famous cold stares that rivaled a certain Itako's own look. That is why she was now walking towards her new house of knowledge after her trip on train, carrying her matching green Baggallini backpack on her back, and a viola that she had rolling around with added wheels on the case.

"_Sakura sakura_, _noyama mo sato mo," _she began singing in a low tone as she neared her new school, watching as the other teens made their way to the building. Before she could make another step though she stopped, her eyes narrowed as she felt another presence, different from the normal presences of the other kids.

"You should probably come out from where you're hiding stranger. It makes you look like a potential stalker to the rest," the teen said as she raised her free hand towards her necklace to play with it. "It depends on who can see me, so you should go against placing me into the ranks of incompetent beings," the other said with a smile, watching as Saiki turned around to where he was standing beside a tree, noticing her eyes widening for a moment before going back to their narrowed glance.

Before her stood a boy of probably her age, but with the air of someone wise and older, with long dark brown hair that fell past his waist, his eyes matching the color as well. He was wearing a flower and butterfly printed kimono that flowed delicately with the wind, and so this gave him a calm but powerful aura, in Saiki's point of view anyway. "By the looks of it you don't go to this school," she murmured as she made her way toward the teen, giving him a once over with her analytical eyes. "You're a shaman," she murmured as realization dawned to her, now knowing where all that furyoku was coming from when she refined her sixth sense just now.

"You're quite a bright young woman Saiki-san. As expected from an Oyamada," the teen said with a smile, which made the girl frown slightly. "If you know what my name is, then it would be proper etiquette to give your name as well," she answered briskly, ignoring the first bell that told her class was starting. "My name is Hao Asakura," the shaman simply said as he watched her set the case so that she could sit on it. "Asakura? I vaguely remember that name from when I was younger, somewhere before I moved to America almost ten years ago," she informed him calmly. "Also, when you referred to 'incompetent beings,' you meant the humans right? Do you think I fit into that category?" she asked sternly, earning a soft chuckle from the boy.

"You are a shaman, are you not? It's not like every person has a mortuary tablet hanging from their bag as a key chain," he answered back with a grin. Saiki sighed as she took her bag off, clipping off the tablet that was hanging and placed it inside her bag, clipping it back closed afterwards. "I was wondering why I couldn't find it," she muttered in a dazed voice, which made Hao arch one of his delicate eyebrows.

When she noticed his expression she just sighed and stood up, now hearing the late bell with a sad expression. "I guess I should be going now. Although short, it was a calming experience having conversed with you Hao-san. Goodbye," she said with a curt bow, now making her way towards the school.

"I don't get it," the boy suddenly said, making the girl stop abruptly and turn her head to the side with a confused expression. "What don't you get?" she asked with a neutral tone, but her eyes were narrowed. "What I don't get is how two weak shamans were able to produce someone like you?" he asked the teen with a small smile.

This made her aura darken and her blood boil, wanting so badly to attack him at that moment, but knew that she couldn't. "I learned from the best when I was travelling. I won't have a punk like you disrespecting my parents either, even if you are more powerful than me," she finalized with a snap of her voice before continuing her way.

She gasped when she felt a light tug on her ribbon and the release of her hair, now flowing with the light breeze like a river of pure gold. "Your ability of perception, although unrefined, is quite remarkable from a girl that has had poor training," the shaman whispered softly in her ear.

"Also I have noticed that you are able to use Reishi, and I'm quite envious that you know how to keep it on a leash when I couldn't before. Perhaps your training wasn't as mediocre as I would've thought."

"What are you-" Saiki said but didn't get to finish since Hao had already left, no sign of the shaman and leaving her with the words stuck in her mouth. She finally sighed and started moving faster towards the building, frustrated that she was going to be late for her first day at school, and curious about what the teen had said.

_How the hell does he know who I am?_

**A/N: Whew, done. I'm sorry for how short it is, but I'll try and make the next chapters longer. Reviews are appreciated, and if you have any questions or are confused, please just tell me, review or in PM. I will also accept critism that well help me and your opinion on Saiki. I don't want her to be a Mary Sue, so it would help if I get the opinion of others. Flames will be used to charge my hater flamethrower, so you better watch out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where the Wind Blows

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, and yes, I will be updating this story, unlike the other ones. I know this story hasn't been getting any reviews (big whoop), but I have been seeing some problems with the story. I just need to know if Saiki is or isn't a Mary Sue. I know I said that she had the power of Reishi before in the last chapter, but it will be explained later on. I mean, she's not going to be a happy go-lucky girl with that kind of power. She'll probably end up like Anna when she was younger later on in the story, but I haven't gotten to that part yet**. **Just, for the ones who are reading, to enjoy this chapter and thanks again for withstanding my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, just my OCs Saiki and Chilam.**

**Chapter 2: Where the Wind Blows  
**

Again, from the day he had entered that dreaded class in this dreaded school, Hana Asakura has done nothing but sleep or not pay attention to the teacher. He had this philosophy that if his father and friends skipped school to participate in the Shaman Tournament, then why couldn't he skip as well so he could become a better shaman?

The only thing keeping him in school was his guardian's wrath, which he didn't want to face anytime soon. So when the teacher announced that a new transfer student that came from Italy was going to be in their class, he didn't so much as bat an eyebrow as he kept on sleeping the day away.

"Now, I want you all to give Saiki Phauna a warm welcome and to help her get accustomed to the school," the teacher said in an ordering tone, earning a chorus of agreements from everyone, except Hana of course. He kept on drifting to lala land, that is, until a certain exchange student went up to him, ignoring the stares she was getting, and smacked him in the back of his head, hard.

"What the hell was that all about?" he suddenly shrieked as he went to nurse his injured head, now glaring daggers at the one who had hit him. His expression changed from one of fury to one of shock and then surprise, not know who had slapped him. She had long straight blonde hair that fell past her waist, and her own hazel green eyes were narrowed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Since you were asleep, I thought it was very disrespectful and helped you wake up so that I wouldn't have to repeat my name for the third time. My name is Saiki Phauna, and you better not forget it."

When she finished, the only thing that passed through Hana's head was that this girl reminded him so much of Tomoe, Anna, his mother, and Anna III, his fiancé and personal trainer after school and during the weekends. "Wait, who are you again?" he asked in a dumb manner, not really hearing her since he was still drowsy and dazed from the slap. She was about to slap him once more but the teacher got their attention.

"Phauna, please find a seat, and Asakura try to stay awake this time!" the teacher exclaimed to his two students, who just looked at him with an I-don't-care expression before Saiki went and sat behind Hana, since it was the only seat available at the moment. The rest of the day went on slow, the girl doing her best on taking notes while the boy in front of her was doing his best on staying awake, which wasn't much.

"See you tomorrow Saiki-chan!" some of the girls said as they waved the new girl goodbye, the latter doing the same and happy that she was able to meet _acquaintances _on her first day of school. She was about to leave as well, but noticed that Hana was still sitting in his desk, which ticked her off more than it should.

_Maybe because he has the same last name as Hao. _She had also noticed that he too was a shaman from the moment she came in, but didn't say anything, not wanting the other students thinking she was a psycho. Now that she takes her time to contemplate, she couldn't help but notice how unruly his short dark blond hair was. _Fits him to a tee._

Before leaving for her practice, she went over to the boy and readied her hand for another slap. She smirked when he reacted this time and stopped her hand with his own, lifting his head up with an irritated look on his face. "I thought you'd leave me alone after the first slap Phauna," the boy grumbled as he stood up from his seat and made his way towards the door. "You thought wrong then Asakura-san," she said in a calm tone, which now irritated Hana to no end. "You really are annoying, you know that?" he said with a huff as he exited the room.

"Well, at least you won't see me again till tomorrow, since you're going home and I have orchestra practice right now," she added with the same tone as before as she followed him until she met her destination. "Do you always have to talk like that?" "How should I talk then?" This made the boy to become quiet while looking for an answer. Saiki however had other plans as she stopped in front of a room where string music was coming out from it.

"This is my stop, so I'll see you tomorrow then," she said curtly with a bow, entering the room and receiving several greetings from her fellow music companions, leaving Hana to his pondering as he made his way out of the school and down the street. _I wonder if she noticed I was a shaman. _"Hey, Amidamaru, do you think that she noticed what I was?" he asked his guardian ghost, who had now materialized with a contemplative look.

Just like his friend Mosuke, Amidamaru hadn't changed at all. Everything looked the same from his light lavender hair to his samurai armor. "I wouldn't know Hana-donno, but if she did then the girl is very good at hiding it," the young warrior answered his master, who just nodded slightly. "And if it wasn't that she sat right behind me I wouldn't be able to notice that she was a shaman too. Either she's very weak, or her power of suppressing is very good," he added as he stopped in front of some metal gates, Funbari Cemetery printed in big letters across and cutting in half as the teen opened the doors and went inside, the fallen samurai following closely behind.

"It's so great that you were able to join us this semester Phauna-san. Your talent will be greatly appreciated here," the Director of the orchestra praised the young girl, who smiled softly and nodded. "It's good to know that I'm accepted here," she said, returning her companion's farewell as she left, walking faster so that she could catch the last train leaving for the day to her house.

When she was quite a length away from the school she sighed and kept a steady pace, not worrying at all as she remembered what her father had told her the night before she went to sleep. "If you are in a pinch into getting to the train on time just take a shortcut through the cemetery," she repeated in a huff, running over to the large gates that were unfamiliar to her but nostalgic at the same time. She went to put her hand on the metal to push, but hesitated for a moment.

"_**What are you waiting for Saiki-sama? If we miss the train now you'll have to call your father for transportation." **_The teen just sighed when her guardian spirit materialized beside her into a light brown sphere. The sphere sported big eyes that were full of knowledge, with twin braids that were longer than the sphere and a headband with two small feathers placed in the back of the spirit's head. "Don't worry Chilam, I won't let that happen," she responded back as she pushed the gates open and went in, the little spirit ball floating just above her head.

Even though Saiki was hurrying up to catch her ride, she couldn't help but contemplate the wandering spirits of the cemetery, conversing with one another as if being dead was something natural for them. She actually slowed her run into a walk, her case now rolling without bumping into trees and rocks like earlier. "I wonder what they're talking about, don't you Chilam?" she asked in a daze as she made her way further into the graveyard.

"Huh?" she said in confusion when she felt someone else inside the holy grounds, now making her way to the presence. _**"You felt it too Saiki-sama?" **_"Yeah, I felt him," the teen answered her spirit as she finally stopped before a small hill with a tree on the top, a small smirk forming as she saw who was leaning on the bark looking at the stars. "This is the first time since I met you that you're interested in something…Asakura," she said in an all-knowing tone as she made her way to where he was, still looking at the stars as if he hadn't heard her, but she knew otherwise.

"The stars don't nag at you to study," he answered back, now watching as the girl approached him and stood by his side, her case forgotten at the bottom and Itka staying by her side with a worried expression. _**"Saiki-sama, I think you've missed the train already," **_the spirit said in a defeated tone, only to be shocked when the girl just waved her off. "You worry too much Chilam you know? Besides, it's been a long time that I haven't paused for a moment to gaze up at the stars," Saiki said with a smile, letting the wind flow through her hair.

She placed some strands of the golden hair behind her ear, and liked how quiet it was even though the two of them were surrounded by spirits. Chilam had stopped trying to hurry her mistress and decided to hang out with the other ghosts in her normal form, which was of a young female Indian warrior wearing a brown sleeveless shirt that stopped just above her navel, gloves, and boots that stopped just below her knees that were cover by a long skirt, all carrying the design of the Patch tribe. Around her neck was a turquoise pendant, with matching earrings, and her braids were now sporting red string woven into them.

"So, how well do you get along with your guardian ghost?" Saiki suddenly asked Hana as she turned around to face him with a serious expression. "Well, what do you think Amidamaru? How well do we get along with each other?" the boy asked lazily as the samurai appeared in front of them, earning a surprised look from the girl. "I don't think our bond could ever be described with words Hana-donno," he answered truthfully as he looked at both of them with a serious expression.

"Is he always this serious? Reminds me of Chilam sometimes" Saiki asked with an arched brow, the warrior and Indian girl faltering at the abrupt comment. "Yeah, but we balance out. I blow a fuse and I'm lazy, and he keeps me in track so everything works out," Hana answered as he suddenly straightened up from the tree, stretching before he looked over to Saiki with a lopsided smile. "Since you missed the last train back home, you don't have anywhere to sleep for the night, right?" he asked the teen, who now had her head lowered so that he wouldn't see her light blush. "Don't worry about it; you can stay the night at my house. It helps that I live in an inn, you know?" he said as he made his way down from the hill, Amidamaru following right behind.

He didn't let her answer his request, but she knew she didn't have any other choice and just shook her head as she took out her cell phone to call home, the line picking up after the second ring. "Hello? Tou-san, it's Saiki…yes, I'm fine…I know I didn't take the train, but a friend offered me to stay for the night…yes father, a friend, don't get excited about it…all right, just tell Mosuke to postpone the search for now until I get home and see you soon," and with that she hung up, following downhill and grabbing her case before they left the cemetery.

"Saiki," she suddenly said, catching the other teen by surprise. "Saiki's my name, so now that you know it I expect you tell yours as well," she said in a cool tone, but giving him a smirk which he returned with a smile. "The name's Hana Asakura, so you better not forget it Saiki Phauna."

She just 'humph' and looked up at the sky, the stars appearing brighter than they did when they were in the cemetery. _Friends…maybe it is possible for someone like me to gain some._

**A/N: And there you have it. Shorter than the previous chapter, but still a chapter nonetheless. I'm sorry if I'm not giving the ghosts that much dialogue, but this is my first fanfiction for Shaman King, so please bare with me. ****Also, on another note, I would like for someone to be my beta, if it's even possible. I know I have good structure, but sometimes I'm not able to make out sentences and mistakes are still made, so anyone who wants to you're free to ask through PM.**_  
_


End file.
